Kagome's True Power
by ice0apparition
Summary: MAJOR FLUFF! Kagome is turned into a demonmiko by Kikyou as an attempt of revenge. Now, as they find the last shards to bring Kagome back to being human, InuKag realtionship is budding quickly. Also an actionadv
1. Default Chapter

Ice apparition here for her 2ed fic. Thankies to all the people who  
reviewed my last story. THUD  
~Kagome was in such a rush to get out of the well, he fell over the side  
hitting the ground. She had her bow and arrows on her arm with a bag on the  
other.~  
Kagome- owwwww.  
~She got straight back up and ran towards her companions. She sat down, but  
before she could say anything Inuyasha interrupted her.~  
Inuyasha- I'M STARVING!!! WHERE WERE YOU! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO  
LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Miroku- Yes Kagome, where were you all day? I was worried.  
Kagome-wha?  
~Miroku winked at Kagome. Inuyasha saw this and went for the Houshi's  
neck.~  
Kagome- INUYASHA!  
~But before he could lay a finger on Miroku, Sango blocked the way with her  
boomerang, sending Inuyasha back to his seat. He had a large bump on his  
head.~  
Inuyasha-HEY!!!  
Miroku-(thinking) So Inuyasha does have feelings for Kagome.  
Kagome-Sorry you guys, I had school and had to stay after for some make-up  
work.  
Inuyasha-(rubbing the bump on his head) YOU AND YOUR STUPID TESTS!!!! I AM  
STARVING? WHERE IS THE RAMEN!!!!!  
~Kagome was stunned at his yelling and handed him a cup of Ramen. Inuyasha  
snatched it from her hastily and began to cook it.~  
Kagome-(coming to her senses) MY TESTS AREN'T STUPID! I NEED THEM FOR WHEN  
THE SHIKON IS COMPLETE AND I LEAVE!!!!!  
~Inuyasha ate his cup of Ramen slightly surprised at her temper. Then it  
hit him; what she said. He didn't want her to leave.~  
Kagome-(very enraged) NOW STOP YELLING AT ME!!!  
~Kagome got up and walked over to sit next to Sango. Inuyasha kinda, sorta  
wanted to apologize to her, but not in front of everyone else.~  
Inuyasha- I WASN'T YELLING!!! I.  
Kagome-(temper boiling) SHUT UP INUYASHA! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!! ARGGG!  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT TIMES 10! SIT SIT SIT!!!  
~Numerous "thuds" were heard as Inuyasha plummeted in to the ground many  
times.~  
Kagome-(mumbling under her breath) I can't wait until I can leave Inuyasha!  
~Kagome thought no one heard her, but Inuyasha did as he struggled to get  
back onto his feet. He dare say no more.~  
**yay! Chapter 1! Until next time. BAI BAI! 


	2. Encountering the Youkai

Ice apparition here. *hello * my conscience is not doing a good job of  
narrarating. * you cant fire me. I NEVER LEAVE! * you got that right. On  
with chappie 2  
  
Chapter 2: Encountering the Youkai  
~It had been three days since Inuyasha and Kagome had their fight. They  
were camping in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Kagome had been  
rude and mean to Inuyasha, and he did the same to her. ~  
Inuyasha-(reluctantly) Hand me Ramen.  
~Kagome looked at him with disgust for his lack of manners.~  
Kagome- humph!  
~Kagome threw a container of Ramen at Inuyasha's head, hitting him hard.~  
Inuyasha-(growling) God dammit Kagome!  
Kagome-(eyes closed, looking calm) sit.  
THUD  
Inuyasha- STOP IT!  
~The night continued with their incessant bickering.~  
  
~It was getting late and everyone was tired from hearing the two argue.  
Sango and Miroku just decided to get some rest. Kagome laid down with  
Shippo in her lap in the middle of Inuyasha's sentence.~  
Inuyasha-(aggravated) Kagome!!! FINE!  
~Inuyasha- leapt up into a tree looking down at Kagome. He hated being in a  
fight with her and wanted to end it and apologize very bad. But he couldn't  
seem to get Kagome to listen to him. And he certainly wouldn't apologize in  
front of Miroku.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking and staring down at Kagome) Wow, she sure is  
pretty.WHAT! What the hell am I thinking! Grrrr. C'mon you know she's  
pretty.even prettier than Kikyou.why is she so mad at me? GODS! It is all  
my fault! I can't keep my goddamn mouth shut!  
~Inuyasha continued to mentally beat himself up. But then he sensed  
Youkai.very close. He could sense the evil in the air.~  
Inuyasha- What? Where is that coming from?  
~Inuyasha's ear twitched and hopped down to his companions.~  
Inuyasha-(slightly urgent) Wake up.  
Miroku-What is going on Inuyasha?  
Sang-I'm still tired.  
~Inuyasha gaze went from Sango to Kagome. She sat bolt upright and had a  
serious look on her face. She reached for her bow and arrows and stood up.~  
Kagome-(forgetting about the fight) Inuyasha, I sense a big Shikon shard.  
Inuyasha-(accidentally being smart ass) Yeah? FEH! Well I sense youkai. A  
big one too.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) GRRRR! I did it again.  
~Inuyasha shook his head and looked behind him to see a VERY BIG reptile  
youkai.~  
Kagome-(gasp) Inuyasha! The shard is in his neck!!!  
~The reptile stared at Inuyasha with big evil yellow eyes. His tail had a  
stinger on it filled with poison. He had sharp talons, muscular legs and  
arms, large fangs, and a body with a texture similar to an armadillo's. He  
stood almost 50 feet in the air on his hind legs.~  
Youkai- Give me your shards! I know you have them!  
Inuyasha- YOU THINK THAT WAS GONNA WORK? FEH!!!  
~Inuyasha came down with his transformed Tetsiega aiming for the neck. The  
Youkai pushed him out of the way with his tail. Inuyasha landed on the  
ground hard. ~  
Youkai- YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK???  
~Kagome and the others fled to hide behind a large boulder. Inuyasha  
quickly scrambled to his feet for his next attack.~  
Inuyasha-(aggravated)Worth a try!  
~Inuyasha flew into the air once more trying to kill the Youkai. He missed  
every time, he couldn't even get a hit in.~  
Inuyasha-GRRRR!  
~The Youkai laughed and his tail headed for Inuyasha. He could see the  
stinger about to hit him as he dodged it every time. It was getting harder  
and harder to get a punch in.~  
Inuyasha-(to the others) GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE!!!  
~Right after he said that, the Youkai's stinger hit Inuyasha on the  
shoulder. Miroku and Sango tried to pull Kagome away but she resisted.~  
Miroku- He'll be fine Kagome, c'mon, we have to leave now!  
~They pulled harder and harder but Kagome stayed put.~  
Kagome-I HAVE TO STAY!!!  
~The moment the stinger hit Inuyasha, he fell to the ground and started to  
bleed heavily. He looked at where the stinger had puncture his shoulder and  
ripped through his muscles, it was a very bad injury and he could feel the  
ice cold poison in his veins. His faced winced in pain when ever he tried  
to move..~  
Kagome- INUYASHA!!!  
Youkai- Silly Half-breed!!!  
~The Youkai's tail retracted and got ready to hit the Hanyou on the ground  
again.~  
~But then, the Youkai stopped and everyone was blinded by a bright purple  
light coming from Kagome. The purple light reflected on her to make her  
look pale and to have white hair. Kagome raised into the air and her eyes  
glowed purple.~  
~Miroku, Sango, and Shippo back away in fright. She rose about 50 feet into  
the air as beams of light streamed from her body.~  
Inuyasha- Wha?  
~Everyone's eyes were fixated on Kagome. It looked as if a piece of long  
purple fabric wrapped around her completely shielding her from sight. Then  
the "fabric" burst into pieces and revealed Kagome dressed completely in  
white. She had long white hair and ivory skin. She wore a long white kimono  
with a purple flower in her hair.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) She's... beautiful, what is happening to her!?  
~The youkai stared dumbfounded as Kagome drew an arrow back and let go. The  
tip of the purified arrow burst into purple flames and headed straight for  
the Youkai's chest. It landed where his heart should have been and burned a  
large whole right threw his body killing him instantly. ~  
~Kagome stopped glowing and fell to the ground, landing in a kneeling  
position. She was back to her normal appearance and her head face down.~  
**WOW!** that was good! What happened to Kagome? *you know what happened * 


	3. The Aftermath

Kagome's True Power  
Chapter 3: The Aftermath  
~Kagome stayed in the same position for a moment before going to Inuyasha's  
aid. The others followed her staying back a couple feet in caution.~  
Shippo-(on Sango's shoulder whispering to her) What was that???  
Sango- I really don't know. I guess there a lot of things about Kagome we  
don't know.  
~Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha trying not to look him in the eye. As if  
she was embarrassed or something.~  
~Inuyasha looked at her. She was looking at his wounds.~  
Inuyasha- I'll be fine. The poison wasn't very powerful and I'm already  
starting to heal.  
~Kagome continued to look down only muttering an "okay".~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) she saved my life.does that mean she isn't mad at me  
anymore??? And what happened to her??  
Inuyasha- Kagome.what was that? What happened to you? ::flinch::  
~Inuyasha stared at her waiting for an answer. She said nothing and he  
noticed her breathing heavily. That had taken a lot of energy.~  
Kagome-(snapping back to reality) Huh? Oh.that.well.erm.uh. I really don't  
know.(chuckle).funny isn't it.I can't control my own powers.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) POWERS? I had no idea she had any POWERS.  
Inuyasha- Nah.it isn't funny. Its funny I can't protect myself.that is  
funny.  
Inuyasha-(uneasily) Kagome, I'm sorry for calling you tests stupid. I-won't-  
do-it-again.  
~Kagome looked him in the eye.~  
Kagome- Yeah, yeah. Inuyasha? I am really tired.  
~Kagome fell over and fell asleep automatically. Inuyasha sat up. His  
wounds were healing quickly. He reached out to pick her up, but Miroku  
reached out quicker.~  
Miroku- You are still wounded Inuyasha. I should carry young beautiful  
Kagome.  
~Sango hit him hard on the head with her boomerang and let Inuyasha pick up  
the sleeping Kagome. He held her bridal style.~  
Inuyasha- We better go to Kaede's. See if there is anything she can do for  
my shoulder.  
Sango- Kay.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) What was that sudden burst of power from Kagome.I could  
sense it. It was incredibly powerful and strong.  
***I am soo good! *Yep, you are great.OWWW THAT HURT * until next time. 


	4. Kaede's Wisdom

Ice Apparition here. *Again * read and review. For me. *and me *. Yes, and  
you.  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Kaede's Wisdom  
~Inuyasha and the others were almost to Kaede's village. Inuyasha still  
carried the sleeping Kagome in his arms. They were all especially quite  
trying to figure out the mystery of Kagome's "powers". ~  
Inuyasha-(thinking and looking down at Kagome) She smells really  
good.::sniff sniff:: She looks so.so. peaceful. Killing the Youkai really  
knocked her out. She looked so beautiful when she turned white.WHAT?! I  
gotta STOP doing that. I can't be falling in love with.KAGOME. I'm supposed  
to be in love with Kikyou! I AM in love with Kikyou!  
~Inuyasha growled to himself in frustration and Sango gave Miroku a what-is-  
Inuyasha-growling-at look.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking to himself again) but.but. I can't stand it when she  
isn't around.I hope she isn't still mad at me.god she is beautiful.I think  
I am falling.NO!!! STOP THAT INUYASHA!  
~He interrupted his own thoughts as they came up to Kaede's hut. They  
walked in and looked around for the old hag.~  
~Kaede walked in and told them to sit down. They did, and she went to go  
get them some rice and tea. (as usual)~  
~Inuyasha laid Kagome down and sat next to her. Kaede walked back with the  
food and a blanket for Kagome.~  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha- Thanks.  
~Kaede said nothing in return and sat across form the group. She eyed them  
each with a serious wise look on her face.~  
Kaede-(breaking the silence) It seems ye Kagome had unleashed her powerful  
miko abilities. I was expecting this to happen long ago. She is very tired.  
What ye did today took a lot of energy and ye will sleep all day and all  
night.  
~Shippo raised an eyebrow, ignored her and kept eating.~  
Sango- What did Kagome do today? She killed the Youkai with one arrow.  
Kaede-(chuckle) Well, ye Kagome has well, lets say, "inherited" some of  
Kikyou powers, but they are much more powerful when brought to full  
potential. This happens sometimes to reincarnations.  
Miroku- Why didn't she use them earlier?  
Inuyasha- Yeah, might've needed them in the past.  
Kaede- Ye Kagome didn't even have knowledge of these mysterious powers  
until this morning, when she first used them. She hasn't yet learned the  
trick to summon them on command.  
Inuyasha- The how did she use them when she didn't know how in the first  
place?  
Kaede-::sigh:: Kagome was able to unleash her powers because someone truly  
close to her was in danger.  
Inuyasha-(automatically thinking it was him) I WAS NOT IN ANY DANGER!!!  
~The others just stared at him.~  
~Inuyasha blushed and said no more.~  
Miroku-(saying it to aggravate Inuyasha) So she's only able to use her  
strong powers when Inuyasha is in danger?  
~Inuyasha blush grew a shade deeper and Shippo started laughing  
uncontrollably. Inuyasha glared at the Kitsune and he stopped immediately.  
~  
Kaede- Something like that, but we truly will never know exactly. I suggest  
all of you get some rest now. Kagome might be ready to leave tomorrow.  
Inuyasha, your wounds will be healed by the end of the day.  
~Inuyasha glanced at his shoulder, there was only a minor gash now.~  
  
***Around 10 p.m. at Kaede's***  
~Inuyasha leaned against the wall staring at Kagome out of the corner of  
his eye. Sango yawned and laid down to sleep. Miroku and Shippo did the  
same. Soon, Inuyasha was the only one awake.~  
~Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome. She was lying on her side facing  
Inuyasha. ~  
~He looked around eyeing his companions to make sure they were asleep. He  
reached down to stroke her hair.~  
Inuyasha- ::sniff sniff:: ::pet pet:: (thinking) wow, her hair is really  
soft. It smells really good.  
~His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome stirred in her sleep. He quickly  
withdrew his hand from her head and watched her move about.~  
Kagome-::moan::  
~He continued to watch her. It looked like she was stretching. He raised an  
eyebrow interested. ~  
~Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.~  
Kagome-(slurred) Inuyasha.::moan::  
~Kagome rolled into fetal position with a concerned look on her face.  
Inuyasha was very confused.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) What is she doing???  
Kagome- owwww! Stop Inuyasha.that.really.hurts.I'm.really tired.  
~Inuyasha was baffled by what Kagome was saying in her sleep. ~  
Kagome- The.power.drained.killed.youkai.I.can't.control.strong.owwww.pain.  
Kagome- owwwww! blood.bleeding.  
Inuyasha- Kagome? Are you.okay.?  
~Kagome didn't say anything else that night.~  
**wow, that was strange! *you need help * until next time! 


	5. Kagome's Changed

Yep, it's me again. *we're here with chapter 5. Cant believe ya'll have  
stuck around this long. * YES YOU CAN!!! * sorry about the OOCness.  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
Chapter 5: Kagome's Changed  
***Around 5 am at Kaede's. Kaede had left the hut to go help a pregnant  
villager in labor.***  
~Kagome was the first to wake up. She sat upright, breathing heavily.~  
Kagome-(to self) it.was.just a dream.good.it seamed so real.  
~Kagome had obviously had a nightmare. She looked around the room; Inuyasha  
sat Indian-style, Miroku was leaned against the wall, Sango lay on some hay  
with Shippo in her lap. Everyone was still asleep.~  
Kagome-(thinking) What time is it?  
~She looked out the window and saw the sun was still down, but should be  
coming up within the hour.~  
Kagome- ::sigh::  
~She looked down and her skin and wrists caught her gaze. There were purple  
stripes on her wrists, her nails were long and sharp, and her skin was  
ivory instead of beige.~  
Kagome-(in disbelief) Oh my god.what is this? My nails! Ow! There're really  
sharp. Why am I so pale?  
~Kagome fingered her purple stripes and looked at her nails and skin.~  
Kagome-(panting) It.wasn't.a dream?!  
~Kagome cradled her head and looked at her hair in her palms.~  
Kagome- Oh.no.please.no  
~Kagome's hands shook as she held her hair in them. Her hair was long,  
straight, and silvery-white. She looked down at her attire. It was a white  
kimono dress. It was form fitting at the stomach, and below her hips it  
flowed out. The sleeves were tight at the top and long and baggy at the  
bottom. The dress was floor length and it had tiny purple embroidered  
flowers on green vines at the bottom and around the stomach.~  
~Kagome screamed and woke up everyone in the process. She wrapped the  
blanket around her entire body so that only her eyes were visible. Kagome  
looked down at the floor. She knew her eyes had changed to a light lavender  
color.  
Inuyasha- KAGOME! THAT HURT!  
~Inuyasha rubbed his sensitive doggy ears gently. (a/n- oh how I want to  
touch them!)  
Miroku-Why on earth did you scream Kagome?  
Sango- Why are you all wrapped up? Are you cold or something?  
~Kagome kept her gaze on the floor so they couldn't see her eyes.~  
Inuyasha- KAGOME?! Answer us!  
Kagome-(trying to sound convincing and calm) Um.yeah.I'm really cold.  
Inuyasha- Why did you scream and wake me up!  
Kagome- Oh.um.err.I just saw a spider.yeah.I saw a spider and  
screamed.sorry.  
~Sango and Miroku looked at her with unbelieving eyes. Inuyasha rolled his  
eyes and leaned against the wall.~  
Sango- How can you be cold? Its burning up out side.  
Miroku- Yeah, you better take of the blanket. You'll get overheated.  
Kagome-(annoyed at her friends questions) I AM FREZING COLD, OKAY?  
~Miroku and Sango scooted away from Kagome.~  
Inuyasha- Just take your "cloak" off.  
Kagome-(uneasily)Um.err.I can't do that Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha-Why NOT?  
Kagome- I-JUST-CAN'T-OKAY!  
Inuyasha- KAGOME!  
Kagome- SIT!  
THUDTHUD  
Kagome- OH! Sorry Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha-(face down on the floor) I believe you now.  
Inuyasha-(sitting across from Kagome) b.but.your power! Why are you so  
strong! And why do you look so different!  
Kagome-(lying) I woke up like this.  
Inuyasha- I don't believe you Kagome! It's almost like your demon now!  
Kagome- DON'T YOU GET IT YOU DUMMY!? I AM DEMON NOW!  
Inuyasha- b.b.but how?  
~The others sat away from them, afraid of what Kagome would do. Inuyasha  
was right, even Miroku could sense how strong and powerful Kagome was.~  
Kagome- I.I.can just.barely remember.  
Inuyasha- WELL TELL ME!  
Kagome- NO! Please don't make me say! I don't wanna explain!!!  
~Kagome got up and left the room. She walked outside and sat on top of a  
hill to think. The wind blew her silver hair back. Inuyasha watched her out  
of the window back at Kaede's.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Kagome's changed so much.she's truly beautiful.she is a  
demoness.I can tell that.but why won't she tell me how she got to be?  
~Inuyasha was somehow drawn to her and got up and left the room to go sit  
next to Kagome. He really wanted to be nice for once. He cautiously pace  
to her.~  
Kagome- You don't have to be scared, I won't do anything to you.  
~Inuyasha then walked the rest of the way normally. He sat down on her  
right and began.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome.I am really sorry.I haven't been nice to you lately. That  
was hard to say. Geez!  
Kagome- It's all right, I guess. I'm not mad anymore.  
~Kagome could sense he wanted to ask her a bunch of questions. By why was  
he holding back. She decide to answer them.~  
Kagome- I.I.am a demon.I mean.a full priestess. My miko powers have  
peaked.all because of Kikyou.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) You mean she isn't a demon? She's a miko? I've never  
heard of a miko with powers as strong as hers.  
Inuyasha- Kikyou? What did Kikyou have to do with you becoming a full miko?  
What did she do to you?  
~He looked over at her. Her head was bowed, and her knees to her chest. She  
was really sensitive about this subject.  
Kagome- Do you really want to know?  
Inuyasha-mhm  
**WHAT DID THAT DEAD ZOMBIE DO KAGOME???* take a wild guess. Until next  
time. BAI BAI! R&R, if I get ONE review, I'll update. Immediately. The  
story is complete, just not posted! 


	6. Flashback

Im back. Thanks to Kokoro for reviewing, without Kokoro, you wouldn't be  
reading this.* ::sigh:: * grab a tissue box.  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha. I never will. I don't own any of the  
characters either. *WE *.  
Chapter 6: Flashback  
FLASHBACK  
~Kagome had woken up. She looked around to see where she was. The last  
thing she remembered was falling asleep on the ground. Her head throbbed  
whenever she sat up. She was at Kaede's and it was in the middle of the  
night. Everyone including Inuyasha were asleep.~  
Kagome-OWWW! My head.I gotta go outside and get some fresh air!  
~Kagome got up and stood on wobbling legs. She tiptoed out of the hut and  
walked into the field next to it. The wind blew her hair as she took in the  
air. The air in her time was so much dirtier than it was here.~  
~She turned to go back when an arm wrapped around her torso and another  
covering her mouth. Kagome tried to scream, but it was no use. The arms  
were far to strong. She could barley move, they were wrapped so tight  
around her. She didn't know who was hold her and she couldn't move her neck  
to see. Then she felt herself being lifted of the ground, and being flown  
away.~  
~Kagome tried to scream even louder, but it resulted into a muffled cry.  
She looked down, they were very high up in the air and she watched as  
Kaede's hut disappeared into the night. ~  
Kagome-(thinking)I wish I knew how to use my miko powers! ARG! LET GO OF  
ME!!! INUYASHA!!!  
~The person or thing carrying her, and keeping her in the air, took her far  
away. The flew extremely fast for about 15 minuets. They came to hover  
about 50 above a clearing in the woods and the arms let go of her, making  
her fall and hit the ground hard.~  
SMACK  
Kagome- ARGGG! OWWW! Where am I?  
~Kagome's head throbbed really hard as she climbed to her feet. She looked  
around and heard an ice cold voice from behind her.~  
Mysterious Voice-Kagome, I see you have arrived, come over here.  
~Kagome turned around to see Kikyou, staring at her with cold, lifeless  
eyes about 100 feet away. Kagome gulped and backed away.~  
Kagome-Kikyou? Wha.what d.do you want.f.from me?  
Kikyou- COME HERE NOW.  
~Kagome walked cautiously and when Kagome was halfway there. Kikyou made  
her stop. ~  
Kikyou-Stop you worthless copy. Prepare to die; you are in the way of  
Inuyasha and I! He no longer has feeling for me because of YOU! NOW BRACE  
YOURSELF!  
Kagome-(stopping in her tracks) Wha? Kikyou! NO!  
~Kagome watched in horror as Kikyou reached into her arrow holder thing and  
drew an arrow back and let go.~  
Kagome-(thinking) Why can't I use my powers! NOOO! INUYASHA!  
~The arrow soared in the air hitting Kagome in the stomach and sticking out  
her back.~  
~Kikyou cackled evilly and disappeared leaving Kagome to die.~  
Kagome-(breathing heavily) no.Inuyasha.wh.where are you.  
~Kagome fell to her knees expecting to die any second. Tears were streaming  
down her face.~  
~She then felt no pain at all. She looked at her stomach and pulled out the  
arrow. To her surprise, it came out, the wound stopped bleeding, and she  
couldn't tell that anything had happened at all; there was no scar or  
anything.~  
Kagome-(feeling fine and climbing to her feet with ease) What? Huh? B.but.I  
just.arrow.hit me.  
~Kagome looked up and saw the same purple light that had surrounded her  
when she first unleashed her miko powers. Her blood felt an icy shock. ~  
Kagome- My powers?  
~Then the purple light faded (along with the "fabric"), she looked down and  
her appearance had changed completely. ~  
~It all made sense to her now.the arrow Kikyou fired was a special arrow  
she used on accident. It was a pure arrow. And when the pure arrow hit her  
already pure body, it unleashed her powers completely. She was a full miko,  
all thanks to Kikyou. ~  
END FLASHBACK  
Kagome-(ending the story).that was the last thing I remember. The next  
thing I knew, I was at Kaede's hut asleep.  
~Inuyasha was sorta in a state of shock.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Kagome almost died when I was. asleep?  
~Kagome read his thoughts.~  
Kagome-It wasn't your fault. (chuckle) You don't have to protect me anymore  
Inuyasha.  
~Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.~  
Inuyasha- Wha.why are crying?!  
~Kagome's sobs became louder.~  
Kagome-(between sobs) D.don't you see? I can't go back to my own time now!  
I can't go back to my time being an immortal miko! Especially with powers!  
Inuyasha-(confused) but.wha  
Kagome-(interrupting) Don't you see Inuyasha? I didn't want to become a  
miko! I didn't want to be immortal or have powers.  
Inuyasha-oh.  
~Kagome started to cry again and leaned into Inuyasha's arms. He wrapped  
them around her and cradled her like a baby letting her cry into his chest.  
Once again Kikyou had hurt him.~  
Inuyasha- C'mon Kagome.it'll be okay.it isn't that bad.  
~He stroked her silver-white hair rocking her back and forth. They stayed  
like that; in each others arms for hours.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? I promise.I'll get you to be human again.we can use the  
Shikon jewel when it's done.Naraku is the only one with any shards left.It  
won't take long.  
Kagome- Good.I can't wait.(continues crying)  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Kagome is so weird. Why would she want to become human,  
when she is this powerful? Her power amounts to mine.  
**yup! R&R!***until next time. 


	7. The Search for Naraku

Its us again. *Hi * we still have nothing to say. A little FLUFFINESS!!!  
YAYA!  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
Chapter 7: The Search for Naraku  
Inuyasha- C'mon Kagome, lets go back inside.  
~Kagome nodded and he helped her up. They walked back to Kaede's with  
Inuyasha's arm over the still crying Kagome.~  
Inuyasha-(entering the hut) C'mon get up. We're gonna keep looking for  
Naraku.  
~Sango and Miroku looked up. Shippo immediately hopped into Sango's lap and  
looked at Kagome anxiously.~  
~Kagome could sense the fear in the room and absolutely hated that her  
companions were afraid of her. She stood next to the impatient Inuyasha  
waiting for them to get up.~  
~Inuyasha gave them a dirty look and turned to leave.~  
Inuyasha-Well? C'MON! Lets get going.  
Miroku- okay.  
~Sango stood up with Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome followed Inuyasha out  
of the hut and they began looking for Naraku again. Kagome kept her face  
down and her arms crossed. She was kind of self-conscious, she could sense  
Sango staring at her..~  
***THREE HOURS LATER***  
~They had been walking for hours and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were  
exhausted. Kagome and Inuyasha were anything but tired. (Their "powers"  
gave them the gift of "endurance" shall we say.) They were walking in the  
forest when they came up on to a great big field. No one had said much,  
until Shippo broke the silence.~  
Shippo- Inuyasha! I'm tried! Can we take a break? It's almost nighttime!  
~Inuyasha stopped came up on to a great big field. No one had said much,  
until Shippo broke the silence.~  
  
Miroku- Yes Inuyasha, the young Kitsune is correct. We have been walking  
for hours, and it is almost sundown.  
~Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, she had kept her head down and definitely  
wasn't tired, neither was he, but the others were mere mortals.~  
~Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome looked up at the group.~  
Kagome- Lets rest for a while. We can set up camp here.  
Inuyasha- Huh? FINE.  
~Shippo and Sango plopped down on the ground, franticly digging through  
Kagome's bag of Ramen. Miroku immediately sat down and began to doze off. ~  
Inuyasha-(eyeing the sleeping monk) Well? Is anyone gonna get firewood?  
Shippo- Why don't you go get the wood instead of making Miroku go get it  
huh?  
~Shippo ran behind Sango waiting to be hit, and almost was.~  
Kagome-(kindly and calmly) Stop it Inuyasha. We'll just go get the wood.  
The others are tired. Let them eat and sleep.  
~And with that said, Kagome turned her back to them and headed into the  
forest.~  
Inuyasha- FEH! Wait up Kagome!  
~The two disappeared into the deep mass of trees.~  
~Kagome started to pick up sticks and light small logs. She was silent, it  
irritated Inuyasha how quite she was. He watched her pick up wood, she  
almost glowed, she was so beautiful. ~  
Inuyasha- Kagome I.  
THUD  
Kagome- OWWWW!  
~Kagome lay on her back; arms and legs sprawled out. All of the twigs she  
picked up were all over the place. She had obviously tripped over some  
large tree roots, but wasn't seriously injured. ~  
Kagome- Owwahhh! That really hurt!  
Inuyasha-(walking towards her) Kagome? Are you okay?  
Inuyasha-(thinking) Real graceful.  
~Kagome got to her feet, Inuyasha still walking towards her. He had that  
same strange feeling that he was drawn to her. ~  
THUD  
  
~Inuyasha had tripped over the same roots, but he didn't fall to the  
ground. He landed standing up about an inch away from Kagome.~  
Kagome- Uh.Inuyasha?  
~She looked around nervously.~  
~That feeling Inuyasha had, was even stronger now. He couldn't stop it.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) ACK!? What.why am I drawn so close to her? Her scent is  
so strong.  
~Inuyasha's eyes began to blur from her sweet scent and wrapped his arms  
around her waist. It was so small in his large hands.~  
Kagome-(thinking) HUH? WHAT? Inuyasha.what is he doing?!  
Kagome- Inuyasha? What.  
~She was interrupted by Inuyasha. He leaned in closer kissing Kagome. This  
is what he truly wanted. Kikyou meant nothing to him. ~  
Kagome-(thinking) EEEK! Inuyasha is kissing me! Why aren't I stopping him?  
I'm not.enjoying it.am I? EWWW! I AM enjoying it! This is what I wanted  
isn't it? I've always had strong feelings for Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha-(thinking) What? She isn't pulling back.  
Kagome-(breaking the kiss) INUYASHA? What.what are you doing?  
Inuyasha- Kagome.I-I.I love you.  
Kagome-(shocked) I-I-I.l-l-love you.t-t-to. I really do love him.  
~Inuyasha pulled her back in for one more kiss, he never wanted it to end.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I said I loved her.BUT I DO!  
And.and she loves me back? THAT IS WHAT SHE SAID YOU MORON!  
Kagome-(breaking the kiss once more) Inuyasha.something's wrong.back at  
camp.I can sense it.  
Inuyasha- Well c'mon. Do you sense any shards? Naraku?  
Kagome- No.but let's hurry.  
**awwww the fluffiness! I love fluff* until next time! 


	8. Back at Camp

Thanks for reading. If anyone is. *we still have nothing to say. * she's  
right. ::sigh::  
Disclaimer- we don't own inuyasha or any of the characters  
Chapter 8: Back at Camp  
~Inuyasha had run back to camp. He had a semi-hard time keeping up with  
her. When Kagome had said she sensed something wrong, Inuyasha couldn't  
sense anything at all, until they exited the forest to the field where camp  
was. ~  
Kagome-(stopping at edge of forest) HUH?  
~The two glanced over to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo about 20 feet away.  
Those poisonous bugs (AN: Sorry, I forgot their names) were attacking all  
three of them. ~  
Inuyasha- SESSHOMARU?  
~They raced down to help their friends. Sesshomaru stopped them halfway  
though.~  
Sesshomaru- Ah, I see we meet again little brother.  
Inuyasha-(drawing the Tetsiega) What do you want Sesshomaru?  
Kagome-(reading his mind) He wants the shards.  
Inuyasha- Huh? How did she know that?  
Sesshomaru- Ah, yes, you are correct. I see you have become a full miko, a  
very powerful one at that.  
~Kagome gulped and backed away.~  
Sesshomaru- Anyway, yes, I have come for your shards. I will not leave  
without them OR your life, Inuyasha.  
~Miroku and Sango were completely preoccupied killing those bugs.~  
~Inuyasha jumped into the air and the battle began. Neither Inuyasha nor  
Sesshomaru could get a hit in. The sound of clanging swords filled the  
air.~  
Inuyasha- YEAH? WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTIN EITHER OF THEM!!!  
~Sesshormau chuckled. ~  
Kagome- GET OUT OF THE WAY INUYASHA!  
~The brothers stopped fighting to look back at Kagome. She was in the air  
glowing again. They watched as she pulled her bow back, letting the arrow  
go. It soared through the air, the point igniting in purple flames.  
Sesshomaru didn't have time to react and the arrow hit him in the chest,  
blood pouring as the arrow came out his back burning a hole like acid  
through his chest.~  
Sesshomaru- AHHHHHHGGGG!  
~Sesshomaru fell to the ground and died within a few seconds.~  
~Kagome fell to the ground, landing with her head down,, arms at her side,  
and legs kneeling.~  
Inuyasha-(speechless) Ummm.err.good Kagome?  
Kagome-(roll eyes) Miroku, Sango! You okay?  
~The others jogged towards them, having obviously killed all the poisonous  
bugs.~  
Sango- Yeah we're fine. Just a couple scratches.  
~Kagome could sense their fear directed towards her. Her head fell down and  
she stared at the ground.~  
Shippo- Where's the firewood, huh?  
Inuyasha-(glancing over at Kagome) Oh.um.the firewood.erm.that.uhhhh  
Miroku-(taking a hint) Well, lets go back and try to get some sleep.  
~Inuyasha felt the tiniest bit of gratitude towards the monk.~  
~Kagome's head shot up as she starred in front of her, between Miroku and  
Sango.~  
Kagome- Stop.  
~The others turned to face her.~  
Sango- Why Kagome? There isn't anything left out here.  
Kagome- I sense Shikon shards; the rest of them. They are really close by.  
Inuyasha- Huh? That means Naraku is here.  
~Inuyasha gave Kagome an urgent look.~  
Shippo- But I'm tired! I don't wanna fight!  
Inuyasha- You don't do anything anyway.  
~Sango restrained the furious Kitsune from attacking the Hanyou.~  
Sango- Give it a rest you two!  
~They all stared at Kagome, who was staring behind them, with the most  
horrified look on her face.~  
Miroku- Kagome? What's the matter?  
~Inuyasha moved his gaze to where hers was. He looked behind them and saw  
Naraku. ~  
Inuyasha- Get out of here.NOW! GO! Kagome.stay here.  
~Inuyasha knew if he fell, Kagome would be his only chance. He hated  
involving her like this, but it was the only way. The others looked at  
Naraku and stood still.~  
Inuyasha- GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!  
Miroku- But.wha  
Kagome-(interrupting him) Go, now. Go to Kaede's village and stay there.  
We'll come back for you.  
Sango- But Kagome.  
Kagome- NOW!  
~They had never heard Kagome raise her voice to that tone, and immediately  
headed towards Kaede's village.~  
Inuyasha-(thinking) So they listen to HER but not ME.grrrr.  
Inuyasha- Naraku! What are you doing here.  
Naraku- (taking a few steps closer) Must I explain every time?  
Kagome- Inuyasha, he's after the shards too.  
Inuyasha- Feh. Who else?  
~Inuyasha leapt into the air bringing the Tetsiega down on Naraku. Naraku  
disappeared and then reappeared behind him.~  
Naraku- You need try harder than that my little half-breed.  
Inuyasha- grrrrrr.  
~Kagome had a strategy, when Inuyasha and Naraku were preoccupied trying to  
kill each other, she would use her powers. She would kill him by stealth.~  
Kagome- hehe!  
~The two went back to fighting and Kagome backed away into the the trees.~  
Inuyasha- ARRRGGGG!  
THUD  
~Naraku had hit Inuyasha on the side, making him fall to the ground. He  
looked around for Kagome while lying on the ground. She wasn't there. ~  
Inuyasha-(getting to his feet thinking) Where is she! I almost needed her!  
GRRR!  
~Kagome was hidden in the forest, and when she saw that Naraku was getting  
in more punches then Inuyasha was, she decided it was time. She didn't want  
Naraku to see her, so she followed the trees all the way around the field  
until she was directly behind Naraku.~  
Kagome- Man, I hope this works.  
~She closed her eyes, channeling all her energy to come out. Inuyasha  
noticed a faint purple light growing stronger and knew it was Kagome. He  
pretended not to notice it, and kept dodging attacks. He watched her float  
above the trees and draw her bow back and release her arrow. It lit up  
purple, hitting Naraku in the back, and coming out is stomach.~  
Naraku- You fools! It takes more than that!  
~But before Naraku could turn to face her, she shot another arrow, hitting  
him in the side. He fell to the ground dead this time though. Inuyasha  
looked around for the shard and spotted it about three feet away.~  
*wow *.very action-adventury. Until next time. R&R 


	9. Back

Its us again. BLAH. Sorry for the wait on chapter 8.. FLUFFINESS!!! *7  
grade sucks. *  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
Chapter 9: Back to Being Human  
~He looked up at the still floating Kagome and reached for the remainder of  
the Shikon. He pulled the rest out of his pocket and put it together. The  
Shikon no Tama was finally complete. He stared at it in awe before  
remembering Kagome's wishes.~  
Inuyasha-(wishing to self) I wish Kagome was back to her normal human body.  
~He closed his eyes and then got up from the ground. Then he remembered  
Kagome, and ran into the woods to find her. He didn't have to looks far  
before finding her still body near the roots of a tree. He ran over towards  
her and kneeled with her head in his lap. Her hair was black again, and she  
was in her school uniform.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? You Okay?  
~He stared into her eyes and brushed the hair from her face. It looked as  
if she were asleep. Inuyasha noticed how calm and peaceful she looked. Then  
her eyes slowly opened.~  
Kagome- Inuyasha? Yeah.I'm fine. I'm just really tired.  
~She closed her eyes again and took his hand in hers. Inuyasha smiled,  
picked her up bridal style, and went back to camp. Kaede's hut could wait.  
~  
Inuyasha- Okay, just sleep.  
~When he got back to the field, he leaned against a tree and sat down with  
Kagome in his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome to keep her  
warm. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he pecked her on her forehead  
before falling asleep himself.~  
  
~The next morning he woke up at daybreak. He looked down; Kagome was still  
there, he could feel her breath through his red kimono. She was so warm.~  
Inuyasha- I love you Kagome.so much.  
Kagome- Huh? What? Oh, hey Inuyasha.  
~Kagome looked up at him.~  
Kagome- I love you too Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha- I didn't mean to wake you up.  
Kagome- You did, but I'm glad.  
~Kagome nuzzled her head into his chest again and put one hand on his  
shoulder. He took that hand in his and held it in her lap. They played  
little finger games for a while before Inuyasha wrapped his arm back around  
her.~  
Inuyasha- Do you remember anything?  
Kagome- The last thing I remember is shooting the second arrow.a lot of  
pain.falling to the ground.and then.and then.you came.  
Inuyasha- That all?  
Kagome- Yeah.that's it.  
Inuyasha-(Kagome) I wish she could stay here with me forever.but she  
can't.she's human.she'll die much sooner than me.  
Kagome- What's wrong?  
Inuyasha- I never want you to leave me Kagome.  
~Kagome's eyes looked down. She knew that she couldn't be with him forever;  
that she would die much sooner than he would. She looked back up into his  
eyes and a single tear fell.~  
Inuyasha- Awww Kagome! Don't cry! Its not that.  
Kagome- No Inuyasha, it is.just hand me the Shikon Jewel.  
Inuyasha- What?  
Kagome-(bursting into tears) J-just hand it to me.  
~Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the completed jewel.~  
Inuyasha- Here.  
~He placed it in the palm of her hand. He watched as she held it against  
her chest with both hands, her eyes were closed and her face was winced as  
the tears poured.~  
Inuyasha- Kagome? WHAT are you doing?  
~Kagome's face relaxed as she looked back up at him still clutching the  
jewel.~  
Kagome-(between sniffles and sobs) Now I can stay with you forever  
Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha- huh? What are you.no.Kagome.you didn't did you?  
~Kagome nodded. She had used the Shikon Jewel to wish for immortality.~  
Inuyasha- You did that? Just so you could be with.me? She gave up her WHOLE  
other life in her time to be with me.  
~Kagome started to cry again. She buried her head in his chest as he held  
her tight. Inuyasha wasn't used to someone giving up their life for him, in  
fact, he wasn't used to this much attention at all. He was so happy that  
she would be there with him forever, but sad that she had to leave her old  
life behind. He often forgot that she had a family and other friends back  
in her time. ~  
Inuyasha- You didn't have to.do that for me.  
Kagome- No Inuyasha, YES I did.I love you, and I want to spend forever with  
you, and I couldn't do that being human.  
Inuyasha- Thank you Kagome.  
~He felt so lame just saying a simple "thank you", he now owed the world  
and his whole life to her. He promised to protect her and to take advantage  
of her immortality.~  
SIZZLE  
~They both looked down at the Shikon. It had dissolved and sunken into the  
palm of Kagome's hand.~  
Kagome- AHHHH! INNNNNUYASHA!!! WHAT HAPPENED!  
Inuyasha-(surprised) Uhhh.the jewel is inside of you now.  
Kagome-(panicky) I KNOW THAT!!! WHAT DO I DO???  
Inuyasha- I.I.really don't know.I guess that you are the Shikon no Tama  
now.  
~Kagome stared blankly into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. She shook  
her hand, as if trying to get the rock out.~  
Kagome-(wanting to drop the subject) Um.er.maybe we should head to Kaede's  
now, to tell the others.  
Inuyasha- Why are you all of a sudden in a rush?  
Kagome- UGHHH! Those mysterious miko powers of mine are BACK!!! ARRGG! THE  
STUPID JEWEL!!!  
~Kagome whimpered. But it didn't make much of a difference now that she  
couldn't permanently live in her time anyway; now she was immortal. But  
this time, Kagome's appearance stayed the same. ~  
Inuyasha- How can you tell?  
Kagome-(aggravated) I CAN JUST TELL! OKAY???!!!  
Inuyasha- I guess it is a good thing.  
Kagome-(taking it into consideration) yeah, I guess.NO!! IT ISN'T OKAY!  
Inuyasha- You might need 'em later Kagome. Lets go now.  
Kagome- Errrr.fine!  
~Inuyasha presented his back for her to hop on.~  
Kagome-(giggling) What are you doing?  
Inuyasha-(dumbfounded) Um.don't you need a ride?  
~Kagome laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips.~  
Kagome- Silly! I can run faster than you can!  
~Kagome took off towards Kaede's and they chased each other playfully all  
the way there.~  
**awww. I love fluff. *they already knew that* SHUTTUP! Until next time. 


	10. The Others' Reaction

Yep. We're here. Still. * on with the last chapter. R&R you weirdos  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.  
Chapter 10: The Other's Reaction  
***BACK AT KAEDE"S***  
~Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are sitting in Kaede's hut eating their rice and  
tea for breakfast.~  
Sango- I'm really worried, they should've been back yesterday after the  
fight.  
Shippo- I HOPE INUYASHA DIED!  
Miroku- No you don't. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are fine. They had the  
powers to defeat Naraku.  
~Sango looked unsurely at the confident monk. ~  
Sango- What makes you so sure?  
Miroku- My air void is gone.  
Shippo- REALLY?  
~The houshi nodded. Why hadn't he told them earlier? ~  
Sango- Wow! That's great Miroku! I guess they'll be back later then. They  
defeated Naraku after all.  
~Then, Inuyasha and Kagome came in panting. Kagome was back in her normal  
form, and the two were holding hands.~  
Shippo- (grabbing Kagome's neck) YOU'RE BACK!!!  
Sango- Are any of you injured?  
~Shippo let go and went back to eating his rice.~  
Kagome- No, we're fine.  
Miroku- hem hem.  
~Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other blushing and pulled their hands  
back.~  
Shippo- So did you kill Naraku???  
~Inuyasha sat down with Kagome next to him. ~  
Inuyasha- Er.yeah. We killed Naraku.  
Miroku- We?  
~Inuyasha gave the monk a glare and went back to the story.~  
Shippo- WOW! So why didn't you come back yesterday? Why did you guys stay  
back at camp?  
Miroku- Yes, tell me Inuyasha. Why did you and Kagome stay an extra day?  
Inuyasha- Um...we needed to rest. We were very tired.  
Sango- We, Inuyasha?  
Kagome- Sango! Yes! We were tired!  
Sango- Yeah, sure Kagome.  
Kagome- Don't do that! I still have my miko powers!!!  
Sango- oh.um.sorry  
Kagome- HMPH!  
~Inuyasha laughed. It was the first time in a while he was truly happy. The  
person he loved would be with him forever. Forever, the word rung in his  
mind like church bells. He reached over and held Kagome's hand; he didn't  
care what the others thought.~  
~Sango raised and eyebrow. Mirkou covered Shippo's eyes. ~  
Shippo- HEY!  
~Miorku and Shippo went into the kitchen to get more rice, still arguing.~  
Sango- I'm gonna go outside.to get some fresh air..glad you two are okay.  
~Sango got up and left the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone. She  
climbed up onto Inuyasha's lap and wrapped his arms around her.~  
Inuyasha- You gave your life in your time for me.  
Kagome- It's okay.I guess.I love you Inuyasha and I'd do anything for you.  
~Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling cradling Kagome in his arms. He took a  
whiff of her scent in. He loved how she smelled.~  
**awwww. What a great story! Yaya! WOOOHOOO! 


End file.
